creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Killing Kate
Katherine "Kate" Evelyn Knight, better known by her callsign Killing Kate, is the eponymous protagonist of the Killing Kate ''comic strips by Jcmix-Doodles, (and one of the protagonists of the upcoming webcomic ''Mansion of Killers n'Shit by TheMarioFan8881). She is young woman who had an abusive relationship with her father, who one day murdered her mother and attempted to kill her and her brother Mike. Despite being slashed across the throat, Kate brutally killed him in turn and burnt their house down. Put into a dysfunctional orphanage, Kate was bullied by the worst occupants. When it reached an apex, she murdered her tormentors in rage while those who showed her kindness fled. With no family or home, a preteen Kate was eventually found by Slender Man and taken in by him. She eventually befriended his fellows like Jeff the Killer and Eyeless Jack, becoming supernaturally altered as they are and becoming a serial killer in kind. Unlike her peers, Kate these days does not victimize innocent people, rather targeting abusers and bullies like her late father, making her a rather self-absorbed, no-less deranged antiheroine. She currently has a boyfriend named Mark Reed, himself a homicidal kitsune. Origin Her father's was a short temper drunk and one day, he killed Kate's mother and the cut the side of kate neck, he tried to kill her and her younger brother Mike at the time and she kills her dad and burnt the house down. So they went to an orphanage with her older sis Victoria that never knew what really happen until one day Kate told her what actually happened and Victoria feared her. A friend that never really liked Kate as much and was able to convince the whole orphanage to beat her to death before she kills them and they did including her sister, Kate's long her hair was cut and had cuts everywhere and one cut her forearm that says "monster" and the owner of the orphanage call the cop and her and her 5-year-old brother was running form the cop and her 5- year-old was shot. And she got shot on the side of her neck again that why it's all ugly. Appearance Prior to her father's snap and murder of her family and her supernatural alteration, Kate was simply a half-white, half-Hispanic teenager with straight brown hair and eyes with the tips of her brown hair being dyed red from blood and she has yellow colored eyes that seem to bleed, she also has bandages around her neck. Kate wears a shoulderless top with red and black striped sleeves, and she also wears dark gray pants with rips on them. In her older years, Kate's appearance varies, as does her outfits. Most consistently, she grows her hair out far longer and curls it, still keeping blood in it for highlights. She also takes to wearing black eyeliner and lipstick. She eventually gets tribal tattoos on her right shoulder, and a silver nose ring (which she admits she did while wasted). She matured physically very drastically, while in her teens she was short, mousy, lanky and generally undeveloped, she since has grown into a tall, attractive, slender, voluptuous figure in her 20s, which she eagerly and enjoyably takes full advantage of. Personality Before her father's decline and murder of her family, Kate was said to actually be very timid and introverted, seldom smiling, and was said to be polite. Perhaps as a result of the trauma her abusive father inflicted on her, she developed an immense, homicidal hatred of abusive fathers. One word to describe Kate nowadays would be...bipolar. She is normally very sarcastic and mischievous, but cute and funny when in a good mood. However, if sufficiently enraged, or seeing someone aside from her belittle or bully someone, she will instantly murder that person. She is also immensely foul-mouthed, happily and eagerly dropping "bitch" and "fuck" pretty much in every breath. She is very rude half the time, making fun of her friends or people that get on her nerves. When in a good mood, she is very loud and energetic, . The one person she loves unconditionally is her homicidal kitsune boyfriend Mark, them both being equally foul-mouthed sociopathic douchebags. However, in her older years, Kate is more subdued and extravagant, acting more feminine and actually caring for beauty maintenance, changing her looks. However, none of this has diminished her gleeful rudeness, mischievousness, vulgarity, or bloodlust. She also has become more lustful, using her sex appeal to tease guys she finds cute, in addition to Mark. Comics that Include Killing Kate IM_A_THUG_!!_:high_moments:_by_Jcmixs-Doodles.jpg|Kate And Jeff?|link=https://www.deviantart.com/jcmixs-doodles/art/IM-A-THUG-high-moments-455426604 mean_pasta!_by_Jcmixs-Doodles.jpg|Why is Thug Jeff White?|link=https://www.deviantart.com/jcmixs-doodles/art/mean-pasta-517683597 NO_SWIPING!!_by_Jcmixs-Doodles.jpg|Slendy No Swiping!|link=https://www.deviantart.com/jcmixs-doodles/art/NO-SWIPING-523927688 Facts * She is half-Hispanic. * Her creator is Killingkate1 on Deviantart. * She was featured in the "I Eat Pasta For Breakfast" comic. * She is an occasional smoker. * Her boyfriend is a kitsune named Mark. * Possibly due to her supernatural alteration, she cries blood when upset. * She's a hilariously hateful bitch and will make you laugh your ass off in her teen years, and has lately developed nicely into her 20s, with curves and tits big enough to make your mom cry. * She's a pathetic lightweight. Four shots in, she's shitfaced enough to get a nose ring. * She is one of the meanest, most foulmouthed of Slender Man's associates, barring Mark. * Although rarely seen, Kate is said to be an excellent mechanic, namely in auto-repairs. Category:Female Category:Comedy Category:Serial Killer Category:In A Relationship Category:Human Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Irredeemable Garbage Category:Fail Category:Burn It Category:Adult Category:Sex Appeal Category:Sociopath Category:Teenager Category:Young Adult Category:Proxies Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Hero Category:Neutral Category:Mischievous Category:Tech Savvy